Electromagnetic radiation, such as microwave radiation, is a known mechanism for delivering energy to an object. The ability of electromagnetic radiation to penetrate and heat an object both rapidly and effectively has proven advantageous in many chemical and industrial processes. Further, because the use of microwave energy as a heat source is generally non-invasive, microwave heating is particularly useful in processing ‘sensitive’ dielectric materials, such as food and pharmaceuticals, and can even be useful for heating materials having a relatively poor thermal conductivity. However, the complexities and nuances of safely and effectively applying microwave energy, especially on a commercial scale, have severely limited its application in several types of industrial processes.
Thus, a need exists for an efficient and cost effective industrial-scale microwave heating system suitable for use in a wide variety of processes and applications.